Finalmente
by Ranma-kun-123
Summary: Ranma...abre su corazón?
1. Confesion en el tejado

Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 1**

_Era otro día más en la secundaria Furinkan de Nerima. Los alumnos iban y venían por los pasillos en manadas, ya que era la hora del almuerzo. _

_Entre todo el ajetreo se distinguían dos figuras, dos chicas hablando calmadamente._

"Y no sé qué le sucede... De repente tan cariñoso y demostrativo..."

_Se notaba cierta preocupación en su rostro, y hablaba con cierta extrañeza, mientras su amiga Noriko la observaba._

"Tengo miedo de terminar en el altar por su súbito encariñamiento. No es que no lo disfrute... pero... no lo sé"

_Noriko la interrumpió súbitamente _ "Akane! Ahi viene!"

_Akane se volvió a observar a aquel joven que se aproximaba a ellas a paso acelerado, cargando algo en su mano izquierda. Al ver de quién se trataba, volvió a enfrentar a su amiga, sonrojándose y tratando de disimular sus nervios._

_Ranma aclaró su garganta y procedió a preguntar _"Discúlpame Noriko... pero me dieron un tarro de pintura morada.. y no sé por ni para qué... Por casualidad tienes alguna idea de a quién pueda pertenecer?"

_La chica estaba tan desconcertada como él: _"Hmm.. no Ranma..."

_Saotome ya no sabía qué hacer con la carga...: "_Oh..demonios!"

_Y se alejó caminando igual de apresurado. Akane no pudo evitar reirse de la extraña situación. Su amiga la observó incrédula._

"No lo noté muy afectuoso que digamos..."

_La joven Tendo se limitó a murmurar..._ "Mmm...mejor... mejor así..._"_

_El día transcurrió normalmente, aunque en el aula Akane observó las constantes sonrisas y miradas de su prometido... ¿Qué le sucederá?_

_Una vez llegados a casa, Akane esperaba encontrar algo de tranquila normalidad... Y se dirigió a tomar un baño caliente._

_Se recostó en la bañera, y disfrutando del vapor y el calor cerró sus ojos, aún analizando el súbito cambio de Ranma..._

"Ay Ranma... qué haré contigo..."

_Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, alguien golpeó la puerta fuertemente, haciendo que se levantara de un salto._

"Quién anda ahi! qué sucede?"

_La voz de Ranma era tan potente que podía escucharse claramente, aún tras puertas o paredes "_Eh, Akane! Que no te tardes! Ya está la cena!"

"Sí, sí, está bien!"

_Salió del furo y se enroscó en una toalla. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse y luego bajó al comedor, para encontrar a su familia.. pero un lugar estaba vacío..._

"Oye Kasumi... Y Ranma?"

"No tenía hambre... se fue al tejado... Me pareció extraño.. especialmente viniendo de alguien con su entusiástico apetito... pero bueno... su porción está guardada, por si cambia de parecer."

"En el tejado? Mejor voy a ver..."

_Akane trepó al techo como siempre solía hacerlo... a cierta distancia vio la figura de Ranma, sentado observando el cielo. Su espalda estaba perfectamente erguida, por lo tanto Akane no imaginó que pudiera estar herido, o triste.. ni siquiera estaba cabizbajo..._

_Intrigada, decidió acercársele sin hacer ningún sonido..._

"Akane, ya sé que estás ahi..."

"Oh... diablos" -_Y con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado.- "_Qué sucede Ranma? No cenaste... Y eso es muy raro... Qué te está molestando?"

"No... yo... yo no lo sé"

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.. vamos... quiero ayudarte..."

"Es difícil Akane.. yo.. yo... no lo sé... simplemente no sé"

_Akane observó cómo la expresión de Ranma cambiaba... un terrible dolor aparecía en sus ojos... aunque el resto de su cara permanecía intacta.. casi sin emoción. De repente vio como él bajaba su cabeza, y comenzaba a jugar con sus pulgares... _

"Es que es un enigma... resolver de qué manera decir algo que jamás crei que iba a querer decir, y que ni yo mismo puedo creer que sea cierto... pero sé que si lo sigo guardando... voy a morir de tristeza o incertidumbre"

_Akane nunca creyó que fuese algo tan grave... y se apresuró a preguntar _"Qué cosa Ranma? Qué sucede?"

_Los ojos azules de Ranma dennotaban miedo, pero un miedo que iba más allá del miedo físico... era miedo sentimental... Miró a Akane a los ojos, ella permanecía expectante y desconcertada. Ranma sonrió levemente, y bajando la mirada dijo muy bajo..._

"que te quiero..."

"Qué?"

"yo..."

"Lo siento.. no escuché.."

"Que te quiero Akane... que te amo..." _-bajó su cabeza aún más, y nerviosamente continuó- "_Supongo que ya lo habías notado... o que te lo habías imaginado..."

_Akane estaba sorprendida... abrió sus ojos aún más y estos se vieron más cristalinos que nunca. Ranma la observaba con una expresión de resignación que ella jamás había visto en él, y que disipaba toda duda que Akane pudiera tener sobre la legitimidad de la confesión... esta no era una de sus bromas._

_Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la bella joven, y tomando la temblorosa mano de su prometido... balbuceó:_

"En realidad no... En realidad creía todo lo contrario... Muchas veces llegué a creer que me odiabas"

"En serio?"

"Sip.. en serio"

"Lo siento mucho Akane..."

_Akane no podía creer que RANMA le estaba pidiendo disculpas... a ella?... trató de dejar la sorpresa de lado y atender al joven que estaba abriendo su corazón_ "Pero sabes por qué me importaba tanto?"

"Por qué?"

_Ella sonrió dulcemente, como a él le fascinaba, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dijo- "_Porque yo también te amo, Ranma."

_Ranma tragó saliva ruidosamente... no era muy bueno en estas situaciones... pero al menos había tomado la iniciativa, y ahora le correspondía concretar el acto... pero nada parecía surgir... no podía pensar... aún no se recuperaba de lo que Akane le había dicho... y no se sentía suficientemente fuerte como para conquistar los labios de la chica que lo volvía loco. Optó por la salida más facil... _

"Pues.. no sé que decir..."

_Ella sonrió dulcemente, y se recostó sobre el pecho de Ranma.. Su corazón latió más fuerte apenas comenzó a captar el aroma que emanaba del muchacho... un aroma que ella adoraba... Y con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese instante, dijo muy bajo... _"Disfrutemos este momento... nada más"

"B b..b...bien" _dijo él.._

_Y tímidamente rodeó a Akane con su brazo, mientras ella rodeaba su cintura. Y juntos observaron las innumerables estrellas que poblaban el cielo esa templada noche..._

_Luego de un rato, una voz quebrantó la magia... la dulce voz de Kasumi._

"Chicos! Ya bajen de ahí... es hora de dormir... tienen colegio mañana!"

"SII KASUMI! EN SEGUIDA!"

"Akane... no grites tanto! que no hace falta!"

"Ay... perdon Kasumi"

_Y descendieron del tejado, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones._

_Akane había ido a su cuarto a ponerse su pijama, y Ranma ya estaba sentado en su colchon.. pero en realidad... estaba en las nubes..._

_De repente su prometida entró a desearle las buenas noches... _

"Bien... hasta mañana" _la voz del muchacho era temblorosa..._

"Hasta mañana Ranma"

_Entonces se agachó hasta estar a su altura, y tomándolo de las mejillas, posó sus labios en los de Ranma. Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron desmedidamente y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido... Las manos de Akane se alejaron de su rostro, y ésta riendo infantilmente se despidió_

"Hasta mañana baka!"

"Hasta... mañana..."

_Un puñetazo lo hizo regresar a la realidad. "_Ya cierra la boca hijo! quiero dormir..."

_Y las luces se apagaron._


	2. Conflicto gimnástico

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece...

**Capítulo 2**

_Esa noche, Ranma tuvo un sueño muy extraño... y no por lo que soñó, sino por cómo durmió. _

_El muchacho siempre estuvo acostumbrado a un sueño liviano, a dormir casi con "un ojo abierto" y muy alerta... pero esa noche... esa noche definitivamente bajó la guardia y se dejó llevar... soñando con Akane... y reviviendo el dulce toque de sus suaves labios._

_La mañana surgió fresca y agradable. Los habitantes de la casa ya estaban deambulando por las habitaciones y corredores para terminar en el comedor, esperando ansiosamente el delicioso desayuno y el té vitalizante de Kasumi._

_Akane fue la última en bajar, y todos notaron algo extraño. Nabiki fue la primera que reveló su inquietud:_

"Akane... hueles a rosas... y tu cabello se ve precioso... y.. ¿es eso maquillaje? ¡Buen trabajo, se ve muy natural!"

_La Tendo más joven se sonrojó profusamente al notar la mirada curiosa de Ranma. Pero retomando su compostura, dijo en un tono defensivo: _"¡Hey, Nabiki! ¿Me estas diciendo que siempre huelo mal y que no me arreglo?"

_Su hermana titubeó: _"No estoy diciendo eso... solo que me resulta demasiado extraño que seas tan... mmm... cuál es la palabra... ¡Ah si! femenina"

_Akane resopló y tan solo tomó asiento, fijando su vista en la mesa._

_Ranma aún la observaba intrigado. Como siempre, estaba sentado a su lado, y no tuvo mejor idea que inclinarse a investigar el rostro de la joven... obviamente teniendo cuidado de no caer bajo los encantos de la fragancia que ésta emanaba._

_Ella sintió el escrutiño y respondió a la mirada del joven, que en seguida la evadió y pretendió haber estado mirando una taza que se encontraba en frente suyo. _

_Akane sonrió _"tonto..."

_El desayuno había estado perfecto, ya todos sentían la energía necesaria para inciar sus actividades diarias, y cada uno se dispuso a cumplir con ellas._

_En el camino al colegio, Ranma subió como siempre a la cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos, concentrándose en el perfecto balance de su cuerpo, mientras que Akane caminaba por la vereda, con la mirada clavada en el piso, levantándola solamente para esquivar gente que venía en dirección opuesta o para doblar las esquinas sin llevar nada por delante._

_No cruzaron palabra... aunque ambos esbozaban una tímida sonrisa y un brillante rosado en las mejillas._

_Una vez llegados al colegio, se dirigieron al vestuario, donde se cruzaron con sus respectivos amigos y se separaron. _

_La primer clase del día sería la de educación física._

_Las chicas se dirigieron al gimnasio para trabajar sobre el potrillo y las actividades gimnásticas, mientras que los muchachos fueron llevados a las canchas al aire libre, para practicar atletismo, salto en largo y acrobacias._

_Dentro del complejo bajo techo, se escuchaban las continuas aclamaciones de las chicas. Dichos vítores estaban dirigidos a la estrella femenina del colegio, Akane Tendo, quien se hallaba realizando impresionantes acrobacias sobre el potrillo. Saltos triples, verticales, vueltas hacia atrás... siempre cayendo con perfecta precisión, impecablemente. La profesora conocía muy bien las habilidades físicas de la joven, y en cada clase intentaba alentarla a avanzar, siempre y cuando esto no le resulte insultante a las demás alumnas... que no eran tan ágiles como la joven._

_Afuera, en el cajón de arena donde se erguía la vara acrobática, un grupo numeroso de muchachos aclamaba a una persona en particular. Esa persona era sin duda, Ranma Saotome, el joven con mejor estado físico y más preparación que el colegio había visto en años... quizá en toda su historia. El artista marcial estaba ya por su vigésima vuelta completa y no demostraba ningún signo de cansancio ni agitación. Las realizaba con una o ambas manos, pero siempre lo hacía parecer extremadamente fácil (quizá porque para él, esto era como un juego de niños)._

_En su rostro sólo se veía la expresión de intensa concentración que siempre se hacía presente cuando practicaba kenpo. _

_Su profesor conocía bien el perfecto desenvolvimiento físico de Ranma, así que orgullosamente le dijo que dejara pasar al siguiente, luego de que todos lo aplaudieran maravillados... aunque ya estaban algo acostumbrados a demostraciones tan maravillosas de precisión corporal. Ranma aterrizó sin trastabillar ni un milímetro, como siempre._

_La clase estaba a punto de terminar, cuando el profesor llamó al último alumno al que debía evaluar:_

"Hikaru Gosunkugi"...

_Nadie contestó. _

"Hikaru Gosunkugi, tu turno"...

_Y siguió sin haber respuesta alguna... _

"Yo lo vi, vino al colegio... pero no tengo idea de dónde se podrá haber metido.." _contestó Hiroshi._

"Probablemente anda tomandole fotos a Akane Tendo... ¿No lo crees, Ranma?" _dijo Daisuke, codeandolo en las costillas._

_Ranma frunció el entrecejo y esperó a que la clase concluyera. Luego, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del gimnasio donde las chicas estaban a cinco minutos de finalizar su clase._

_Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, reconoció una figura que estaba de cuclillas frente a una ventana, sosteniendo una cámara de fotos a la altura de sus ojos, con el dedo índice derecho listo para capturar una imágen._

_El chico de la trenza se acercó sigilosamente, sin causar un solo ruido, y cuando estuvo al lado de la persona, acercó su boca al oído de ésta (que estaba completamente concentrada y no había notado siquiera su presencia) y gritó desgarradamente, causandole casi un ataque cardíaco al individuo._

_La cámara voló por los aires y cayó en la mano que Ranma había extendido para atraparla. Al ver al espía observándolo, sonrió amenazante y dijo:_

"¿Qué tal, Gosunkugi? ¿Dedicando el horario de la clase de gimnasia al delicado arte de la fotografía?"

"Sa-Saotome.. Qué... qué... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí!"

_Ranma dio un hondo suspiro y se sentó frente a Hikaru, que se movió levemente en dirección opuesta, con algo de miedo... _"Veamos... Gosunkugi... repasemos. Yo entré a este colegio hace más de medio año... y desde que me enteré de tu existencia" _(Gosunkugi frunció el ceño ante esa frase) "_no he visto que hagas más que sacarle fotos a Akane. ¿O me equivoco?"

_No hubo respuesta por parte del chico ojeroso. Continuó:_

"Bien. Digamos que hay un momento del día, varios días a la semana, en el que Akane lleva menos ropa que la usual. Y ese preciso momento... o esa precisa hora, es la de Educación Física. ¿O me equivoco?"

_De nuevo no hubo respuesta._

"¿Lo ves? Eres muy obvio Gosunkugi." _Y con una sonrisa burlona, bajó la vista al aparato que estaba soteniendo. _"Veamos..." _y comenzó a abrir la recámara del rollo de fotos, causando que Hikaru diese un salto e intentara quitarle la cámara a Ranma... algo que todos sabemos, no puede lograr._

_Una vez que el rollo estuvo indiscutiblemente velado, Ranma volvió a cerrar la máquina y se la entregó a su devastado compañero de clase._

"Bueno Gosunkugi, nos vemos! No llegues tarde a Geografía!" _y dando un salto desapareció._

_Hikaru observó un rato la inútil cámara que estaba sosteniendo. Cuando volvió en sí, comenzó a apretarla con mucha fuerza, casi rompiendo el lente...estaba furioso. _

_Alzó la vista al cielo y tratando de darse coraje, gritó _"RANMA SAOTOME! ESTE VA A SER TU PRIMER Y ULTIMO AÑO EN FURINKAN! YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE MATARTE!"

_Cuando bajó la mirada, un grupo de estudiantes lo observaba fijamente. Y comenzaron a reirse con muchas ganas._

_"_Como si eso fuera a suceder!"

"Si...realmente creerá que puede con Saotome?"

"Esto es ridículo! Vamos, que ya empieza la clase"

"Pobre Gosunkugi... debe pensar que puede con Ranma"

"Saotome aceptaría pelear con él? Es que se ve tan débil..."

"No creo.. probablemente le perdonaría la vida y lo dejaría ir"

_Hikaru estaba avergonzado y terriblemente enojado. Esta vez intentaría convencer a todos los enemigos de Ranma a unírsele... asì podría utilizar sus fuerzas brutas, y agregando su "inteligencia" (al menos él se creía inteligente) conformarían una enorme amenaza para el chico de la trenza._

"Ya verás, Saotome" _murmuró _"Ya verás..." _y guardando su cámara en el bolsillo, corrió a ocupar su lugar en el aula antes de que llegara el profesor._


	3. Minivacaciones

Ranma 1/2 no es mío!

**Capítulo tres**

_Las clases llegaron a su fin. Para el alivio de los estudiantes, era viernes._

_Ranma y Akane estaban regresando a su casa, pero esta vez él iba caminando al lado de su prometida, gesto que ella recibió de muy buena gana._

_-_

_Ranma se encontraba practicando en el dojo su vigésimo kata, el más complejo, que consistía en muchos saltos, poses en una sola pierna y patadas continuas. Era uno de los que más esfuerzo físico le demandaba... aunque para él nunca requirió esfuerzo alguno._

_Para cuando había finalizado, el muchacho se hayaba empapado en sudor (ya que se aproximaba el verano y las temperaturas comenzaban a elevarse), así que decidió ir a bañarse._

_Cuando enfiló hacia el cuarto de baño, y pasó obligatoriamente por la sala de estar, vio que Akane estaba muy concentrada mirando una película de terror (de esas comunes, con asesinos enmascarados y mujeres que gritan) y la notó totalmente absorvida por la trama. Así que el chico de la trenza no tuvo mejor idea que aproximársele sigilosamente desde atrás, acercar su boca a la oreja de la chica... y gritar._

_La menor de las Tendo dio un salto tan brusco, que con sus piernas derribó la pequeña mesa, que empujó el hermoso jarrón de hierro labrado que adornaba la esquina de la habitación y que se encontraba sosteniendo la parte baja de la larga cortina de denso terciopelo, que fue arrancada por el pesado adorno, trayendo consigo el parante, que descendió en unos segundos, golpeando la televisión, causando que ésta se cayera hacia adelante, arrancando del toma corriente el enchufe y casi causando un cortocircuito. Afortunadamente el aparato salió ileso... pero no Ranma..._

_La delicada mano izquierda de Akane se convirtió en un puño con la fuerza de diez pesas, que atravesó sin miramientos la cara del presente Saotome, arrojándolo directamente contra la pared... el impacto fue tan fuerte, que luego de golpear el muro rebotó de cara al piso, la trenza funcionando como una extensión de su cabeza, dramatizando y enfatizando más la violenta moción que había sufrido el artista marcial._

_Éste se levantó dificultosamente con la mejilla completamente roja y algo hinchada. Akane se encontraba jadeando del susto, con su mano posada en el pecho, tratando de controlar su respiración._

"¡Ranma! ¿¡Pero qué hiciste? ¡Sabes bien cómo reacciono cuando me toman desprevenida! ¿Es que acaso estás loco?"

_Él la miró burlón, acariciándose la mejilla para disminuir el dolor "_Si sigues mirando tanta tele te vas a poner fofa"

_La chica lo observó unos segundos y luego le dio la espalda _"Hm!..." _se alejó unos pasos del muchacho, ofendida _"Perdón por no tener el físico tan excepcional de Shampoo o Ukyo"

_Ranma bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas _"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

_Akane seguía de espaldas a él _"Todos ustedes son artistas marciales con excelente estado físico y una técnica óptima. Al parecer no estoy a su altura... ¡Porque soy fofa! ¿No es cierto?"

_Ranma estaba cada vez más perdido _"Akane estás diciendo estupideces"

"No. Tú mismo lo dijiste."

"Vamos, Akane. Los dos sabemos lo fuerte que eres. Eres muy buena en todos los estilos de combate libre, y tienes... un... f-f-fisico-fisico perfecto" _terminó la frase sonrojado._

_Akane se volteó con los ojos brillantes _"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Ajá"

"Ay Ranma!" _y se lanzó a abrazarlo _"Muchas gracias" _dijo con una tierna sonrisa, enterrando su cara en el pecho del joven._

"No hay de qué princesa"

_En ese momento, al ver el destrozo en la sala de estar desde el jardín, Soun entró apresuradamente a inspeccionar... cuando sus ojos captaron el abrazo tan tierno que los adolescentes estaban propinándose mutuamente._

_Con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos a chorros, dijo en una voz tan alta que cualquier vecino juraría que estaba usando un megáfono _"SAOTOME! OIGA SAOTOME! VENGA! VENGA ACÁ Y OBSERVE ESTO! OH! snif SOY TAN FELIZ!"

_Entonces Genma entró corriendo al lugar, y no pudo luchar contra una enorme sonrisa y algunas lágrimas de felicidad _"¡Muy bien hijo! ¡El futuro de la escuela está asegurado! ¡Eres muy viril, tal como tu padre!"

_El codo de Ranma aterrizó con una gran potencia sobre su cabeza _

"PODRIAS METERTE EN LO TUYO?"

"Oh, hijo!"

_Cuando Genma hubo caído al suelo, Soun se acercó a su yerno, y posándole una mano en el hombro, comenzó a decirle_

"Ranma, hijo, estoy muy contento con esto que finalmente está sucediendo. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso y complacido, y que tienes mi bendición y mi permiso de pedir la mano de mi hija Akane. Espero que sigan juntos por mucho tiempo más. Y nuevamente te digo, tienes mi aprobación, hijo"

_Ranma frunció el ceño y bajó la vista _"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con eso de que nos espíen"

_En ese momento la cabeza de Nabiki se asomó por la puerta _"¿Eh? ¿Dijeron espiar? ¿Quién? ¿Qué?"

_Akane giró los ojos _"Lo que nos faltaba..."

_Entre la gran conmoción, nadie notó que Kasumi estaba hablando por teléfono sin prestar la menor atención a lo que acontecía._

_-_

_Akane estaba sentada en el ancho escalón de madera pulida que servía de ingreso a la sala de estar desde el jardín, observando el cielo nocturno, y alguna que otra estrella fugaz, disfrutando del sonido de los grillos y los árboles siendo mecidos por el viento. Afortunadamente había refrescado, y la temperatura había descendido unos cuantos grados._

_Ranma se encontraba recostado sobre ella, utilizándola como una especie de respaldo. Su cabeza se apoyaba en el pecho de la joven, la espalda en las piernas y la cintura ya en el piso; las piernas flexionadas, y la mirada en el cielo._

_La dulce voz de la muchacha acompañaba la tierna melodía que la naturaleza estaba ofreciendo en una encantadora demostración de harmonía. _"¿Crees que algún día podremos vivir así?"

_Ranma alzó la vista intentando ver la cara de Akane desde su perspectiva _"¿Así cómo?"

"Así... tranquilos..."

"Quién dice..." _él murmuró _"Quizá..."

_Desde adentro de la casa, la voz de Kasumi los hizo volver a la realidad. _"¡Chicos! Akane, Ranma... Empaquen esta noche, mañana vamos a la playa" _se la escuchaba muy contenta y animada._

_Los dos adolescentes estaban deconcertados _"¿A la playa?" _preguntaron a la vez._

"Sí. Es una sorpresa que arreglé para todos por el fin de semana largo"

"Ahhh, es cierto que este Lunes es feriado nacional" _recordó Akane._

"Huh?... ¿Por qué yo nunca sé esas cosas?" _protestó Ranma._

_Ella le acarició el cabello _"Si no fueses tan ignorante no serías tan encantador"

"Oye!"... _Ranma_ _se quedó pensando _"¿Eso fue un cumplido?"

_Akane tan solo sonrió._


End file.
